User talk:D-scope
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:D-scope page. Hy and Hello!!! *laughs* BRITTNEY Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDI19 (Talk) 12:44, 28 May 2009 Hello It's me D-Scope. If you need any questions or want to audition for a character then this the spot for you.--D-scope 12:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) D-scope D-scope I thought you would never come!NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. Can I be Izzy? Hey I heard about your camp your making can I be Izzy? I have'nt been her before and she's my fave character NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 15:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I think you'll do great as Izzy--D-scope 21:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hope you enjoy it here! About the matter of TDI's Next Top Model, there is already a camp, that I made for it. Sorry. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) HI! Im sorrel! ha ha ha ha funny thing... im a HUGE fan of Izzy. Im good at rping her!--Sorrel 4evertalk to me! 00:07, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Kewl, some of my pics made it onto your page! *attempts to remember why she made that Harold-fairy pic* Sunshine + Ravioli 00:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Awsome you have my Justin superman Elvis Tyler and Geoff pic on your page :)--NinjaIzzy 15:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! I didn't say that you could use my makeover picture for Leshawna! The biggest fan of 12:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Come Here!!!! OMG!!! Go to this new wiki called My Sims Roleplay Wiki before I have a panic attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--D-scope is RADICAL!!! 13:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Chill, D-scope is new and did'nt know next time you ask though got it.--NinjaIzzy 12:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry,I'm taking all the pictures off the page when TDI's Make Me A Supermodel starts.--D-scope 12:49, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Cool can't wait!NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. I don't know when it's gonna start yet though I'm pretty sure I'll start it once all 14 characters have been taken.--D-scope 12:53, 30 May 2009 (UTC) K--NinjaIzzy 12:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I'm letting 2 surprise characters from TDI in the TDI's Make Me A Supermodel. Come check NOW!--D-scope 13:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Courtney and Cody right?--NinjaIzzy 13:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah pretty much.--D-scope 13:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok Join D-scopes TDI Make Me a Supermodel!!! now!!--NinjaIzzy 13:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) YES!!!!!! Please join I CAN'T STAND WAITING!!!!!!--D-scope 13:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) BTW how did you change your sig (signeture)--NinjaIzzy 13:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) What is a signaure?--D-scope 13:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) This thing at the end of your quote I know how to change the colour of the writing but how do you get the time at the end(p.s If you don't know thats ok)NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. I don't know,it always does it on it's own for me.--D-scope 13:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I see my sig does'nt have a link though see---->--NinjaIzzy 13:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I'm geting some one to join called TDIseries4me fingers crossed!--NinjaIzzy 13:34, 30 May 2009 (UTC) YES!!!--D-scope 14:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) TDseries4me joined as Courtney Yay!--NinjaIzzy 17:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Auditions This section is where you want to audition for a character to be on TDI's Make Me A Supermodel. Friends If you want to be one of my friends just put your name here. 1.User:NinjaIzzy Camps Go here and Audtion!! p.s to get in you need a pichttp://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Makeover-Season_2--NinjaIzzy 14:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC) How do you make a character?--D-scope 14:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that Tyra, is sort of my character here. You can use her for Supermodel. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Just make one up and recolour a pic then write a bit about your character then your done--NinjaIzzy 17:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Dude, check out these pics. If you put them on your page put "By Twist", or Rocky.--Twist here!Dude! How's your life? Tell me! 18:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) You never answered me before. Are you going to use Tyra anywhere else besides "Supermodel" or not? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I might use her in Cycle 2.--D-scope 18:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) OK. Thanks. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) it's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, IT'S DARE!!!--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 20:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Too busy to really talk right now, sorry. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) It's fine. Bye!--D-scope 01:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I would like to reprise my role as Janice on your cycle 2! Thanks! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Good!--D-scope 02:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete the ratings for "Supermodel"? That makes no sense. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) So that you have enough room to make ratings in day 2.--D-scope 00:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Just start a new section for those ratings! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I was offended when you called my character (Who is me) weak and scrawny.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 21:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I had no idea it was you. I actually thought about it, and you aren't that bad. you're accepted.--D-scope 21:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Gwen quits the supermodel but i still continue to be judge! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 23:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. What is week 3's theme? Swimsuits? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No,Because it's Summer everyone gets to wear Summer clothes to celebrate Summer vacation.--D-scope 23:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) OK. WHat are some other ones in the future. You can trust me.... I won't steal. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well I was thinking of swimsuits,prom night,dressing up as there crush,and when we have our final four I was thinking of seasons!--D-scope 23:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) That's ironic. Seasons is what I am doing for final 4 for TDI's Next Top Model- Cycle 2. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) But I thought you only hve 3 people remainig.--D-scope 23:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No, in the second cycle. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ooh cool! I would audition if only I knew how to create a character.--D-scope 00:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) What you do is take a TDI character's picture, copy it on to paint or a photo editing program, and change colors, styles, or stuff, and then upload, name, come up with a description, and that is it!! You can audition for C3 as C2 is starting in a few weeks. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) You could also draw your own. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Okay i'll try it. If I have any trouble i'll tell you. I'll start working.--D-scope 00:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Have fun [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) can you give me the link to your wikia --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 00:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to make links. But i'm sure you'll find it by typing it in on the internet.--D-scope 00:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ill show you using an example----> tdwonderland.wikia.com---Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 00:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) .....I have no idea....... Try closing your internet. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) TDI's Next Top Model Wiki Wiki here Thanks! Geoff's pretty easy to work with. I've liked the challenges so far, and when I get a good idea it's hard to stop me... But I struggle when I don't have a solid idea. Anyway, I'm glad you like my work. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Glad to see you're on. I'm kind of getting bad luck with talking to people.--Owester and Sonic Hi there! 20:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hi!--D-scope 20:53, 15 June 2009 (UTC) so how is your wikai going? --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) It needs a LOT of work.There aren't much users and we don't have enough articles. There hasn't been a change to it for 4 HOURS! I could use some help!--D-scope 01:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) i can help, i own one and im trying to own another, and im experienced just ring a ding on my talk page if you need help! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!--D-scope 01:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) k! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) so thats the 1st step!--Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) 2nd step,Make more articles and camps! 3rd step,Tell other users on my wiki to do the same!That should do it.--D-scope 01:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) 2nd step is too make it interesting by the 1st page then 3rd is encourgeone another --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah sounds like a plan!--D-scope 01:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) but you will be my leader (my mentor) (lolz from a book sereis) --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I love being leader(I'm younger than you think)!--D-scope 01:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) don't say anythinga bout age the lips are zipped! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Got it!--D-scope 01:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) k i don't want to go in trail again that was tough! anywho my lips are sealed --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 01:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) OK! Now let's continue our talk on the Model Wiki!D-scope away!--D-scope 01:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) INVITATION TO YOU AND TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS Hey just telling you I made 2 new web sites and I wanted you guys to check it out and spread the word out. the two of them are called totaldramaactionfanclubs.wikia.com cartoonmarriage.wikia.com thank you and I would appreciate it if you and all adminstrators would and again thank you so every every much.BRITTNEY Ello!! Whats up! how is your wikia doing? do you like my new sig! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 21:20, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It's doing great you should audition for TDI's Next Teen Model(MY camp)PS I like your signature!--D-scope 21:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and i already audtioned XD --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 21:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) IM SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!! LOL oh if you want a sig with a backround like mine just cope mine and change the links to your user page and user talk EEEEEE!!!!! IM Happy YAH YAH --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 13:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) mhm... i just got admin powers on a different wikia... thats why im very happy --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 13:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) im tired :N--Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) it must be happy day today (LOLz) --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) tomorrow can be a LOL day!!! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Laugh out Loud Day --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) LOL --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) we could say LOL all day LOL --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) LOL --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) LOL have you met my sister yet? --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ok see ya --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi if i dont respond right away im sorry, im on a wikia and im writinga dn im drawing! LOLz --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 14:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey D-scope saw u on and wanted to talk hi XD NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 14:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) soory it took me awhile to repspind, im on another wikia, a website, and here --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ok --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) im shocked --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 16:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) oh ok, anyway you should read my blog posts! LOL --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 16:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC) yah i know --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 16:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) HOLA if it takes me awhile to respond, im sorry --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) no i haven't sorry GO ON IRC with me tdifan and possibly nalyd XD --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDIFF there the link--Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) do you have java? --`Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) thats why you cant get in, you need java --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) you do and you ask your question, put in your choices and end with --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 18:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) no prob --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 18:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You need to vote in Owenguy101's TDI Camp 2.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 15:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You can't advertise camps to people who aren't subscribed to you. If you do this again, you will be banned. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) i know!!!!!!! me happy!!! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) are you serious??? i looked at the history.... there was like hardly any edits --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) LOL i thought a lot of people would edit this week! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ill be gone these 2 next day --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Will you co host TDMakeover 1 with me since tdi19 is on a break from the wikias after he gets back you may continue cohosting but he may be gone the rest of the season--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 04:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I did!!!! LOL --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) k, im on a SLOW computer --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) wanna rp on owenguy's101 camp 2 --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC) k --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yo! What's up?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 01:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) i was the last to edit --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 01:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I thinking that you are one of the most people to go on my camp. How interesting.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 01:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ninjaizzy's on there a lot too.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 01:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You're back! I was getting bored.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 01:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Any ideas for challenges in my camp?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 01:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) That's a really good challenge. I'll probably do that.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 02:01, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I'm going to put it uright now!--[[User:Owenguy101|Rise of the Owester] Whassup! 02:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I made it say it was from you. Happy?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 02:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) That makes you happy don't you think? G2G --Rise of the Owester Whassup! 02:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yo. Long time. Not really. XD --Rise of the Owester Whassup! 14:51, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I'm doing a new story that's in production. It's stars the cast of TDA along with cast from 6teen and Stoked.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 14:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) yes i am sign up are still open --♫Sorrie!♫true thunderclan warrior♫ 17:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) will you rate on tdm 1--When The Whole Galaxy is in dire need of Cupckaes we turn to Kenzen11 20:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) kkkkk--When The Whole Galaxy is in dire need of Cupckaes we turn to Kenzen11 20:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) What happened to your halloween camp?! It dissapeared!--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 14:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) But It was just like the crappy christmas special.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 14:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Why don't you ask why.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 14:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Zeke's was made before the rule was made. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hi D-scope!--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 16:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Want to make a My Sims Camp thingy? Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! Hi nice to see your on the wiki. --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 12:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hi It's been like ages since we've talked, you okay? --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 13:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Good to know your okay I've not got much to say today LOL -NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 13:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Dude. Howya doing?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) hiya--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 22:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) same ol same ol U--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 22:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) so whta is gonna be your next camp i am going with ISAJGS--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 22:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) well i have to go bye--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 22:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Are you still on?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hello.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) what ropes was i sposed to bring anti rope burn gloves--Toko12 20:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) question for are you crazier than izzy can i please join.... i missed sign ups because i was sick... so... please reply--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 13:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ya eeeeeeee thanks!!! --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 13:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) forgot password d-scope i forgot my password and accidently pressed loged out when trying to click create a new wiki so if you wonder who i am on TDMS(Total Drama My Sims) i am TDACodyfan I'm very bummed out. I start school in a week.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) My sister starts on tuesday.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) join!!! my tda camp abualinj34 tda camp join as two PLEASE JOINlink title Time to vote on Total Drama: The Movie and I suggest you vote for Joe (don't tell him that!) if you want to stay in the game This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 23:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ATTENTION!!!! I, sorrel made a new camp called *drumroll* Total Drama History, join before its too late! CHOW --♫SORRIE!♫ITS YOU!!!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!! 23:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Heather voted herself off on total drama: the movie. Does that mean she wants to quit? This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 01:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can I be the other judge in Total Drama Island At The Olympic Games?--It's a me GreenMagic! 15:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) D-scope *fist bumps* Been forever you going to return to TDMakeover 1 ---- Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 02:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) KK thanks Message me on my talk page not a talk page archive please----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 03:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama: The Movie Finale Please vote for who you want to win on Total Drama: The Movie! If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 14:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Your characters are needed at Uncool Losers to vote for the winner! Has joo tryed Mr. Blha's Yumyum bits? They're the nooest brecfist treet! 22:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You're back! I almost quit this wiki I don't edit here much anymore I edit the TDI wiki more now, I'm a rollback there now. :) and so many random things have happened over time, I'm now a cookie eating FF chracter fangirl nurse ninja chick. XD --Nurse NIzzy! Who wants some CPR? XD 17:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) AHHH your back your back your back!!!! how are you!--♫Nature, the beauty of earth ♫Breath of Nature 19:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC)